Everywhere
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Have you ever not been able to think of a summary? Well I can't so lemme just say : Read and Review please! Have a great day!


Fanfiction is STILL not working!! Jeez. Anyways, I haven't written in a super long time so here goes nothing. I have no plot in mind so excuse me if this makes ..oo wait. Just got a song fic. Brb g2g look up lyrics okay. Michelle Branch owns this song. And if one of you already posted using this song...I'm sorry. Enjoy!

  
  
  
  


Everywhere

  
  
  
  


There it was again. That dream. The dream that always came, every night without fail. Dancing across her brain in silent strands, moving slowly and lasting hours. But what did it mean? Maybe she knew. Maybe for positive it was what she suspected. Who had it been that told her dreams were wishes of the unconscious? Probably Val. Or perhaps Brooke. It sounded like something they'd say.

So there Caitie sat. Her mind trying to wake up. In the darkness she sat. Quiet surrounded her, besides the gentle breathing of her sleeping sisters. The dream still playing in broken, shattered strips through her mind. It was the Jamie dream again. Of course.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake your never there_

_But when I sleep you're everywhere_

Back to sleep. Maybe the dream would come back. Well, it always did.

  
  
  
  


The next morning began as expected. School started and Kingsport High was alive again.. Caitie slowly plodded up the stairs. First period waited just beyond that distant row of lockers. And then...there he was. It was Jamie. Right there. Caitie took a second glance. It was a whole new face, a guy with dark hair but that was were the similarities started and ended. It was happening again. When was the insanity going to stop?

"You know you're obsessed when you see his face on complete strangers...who look nothing like him." Caitie muttered.

"What?" Was it really him this time? Yes, it was Jamie Waite. 

"Nothing." It was deja vu. Her dream

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause every time I look _

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep _

_You're always there_

"Whatever." Jamie smiled to show he was kidding. 

"Um..so..." Caitie stopped. What was wrong with her? When did she stumble for words around her best friend? Never. Best friend. Never. Never going to happen. She had to stop. This couldn't go on. It was Jamie, for crying out loud. But somehow she knew she couldn't. Wouldn't. And when this ruined the friendship...Jamie was saying something.

"-called but no one answered so I figured you weren't there." He explained, studying his friend. She'd been acting weirder and weirder lately.

"When was that?"

Jamie stared for a moment. "Yesterday." It sounded like he thought she was a total air head.

"Oh. I don't know where I was. I uh.. might have been sleeping. Um. Maybe." Caitie tripped over her words. She could only imagine how dumb she sounded.

"Oh Caitie, what's gotten into you this week?" Jamie grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She only smiled and shook her head. 

"I honestly wonder."

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

  
  
  
  


Val was grinning wildly. She looked like a clown but Caitie didn't say anything. 

"It's a crush Caitie. There have been more serious ailments. And it isn't fatal." Val giggled. Caitie rolled her eyes, then got serious. She looked at Val.

"No, it isn't a crush. Peter Dayly in third grade was a crush. No, this is different. Way different." 

Val cocked her head slightly to the side. "Different?" She repeated. "Different how?"

"Deeper. Just different."

Not able to relate, Val shrugged it off. "Deep or not I still think it's cute."

"I don't know Val. It kind of hurts." Val stopped smiling at the statement.

"Hurts?" She was beginning to sound like a parrot.

"Uh-huh. Knowing I can't have him. It hurts."

Val just shook her head. "No. I think he's already your's."

Caitie smiled and rolled her dark brown eyes. "Ri-i-ght."

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe it was. Fate. Destiny. Pretty heavy topics for study hall but Caitie considered these things while staring at her math homework. Who was up there deciding whether or not she got Jamie? It sounded a little unfair to her.

The bell blared loudly, stirring Caitie from her ever-present day dreams. Now to the parking lot. Somehow she battled her way out of the classroom door and found an exit in the sea of people. This school got more crowded everyday. If they would just ship out a few cheerleaders--. Caitie went to be the exit but touched flesh instead. She pulled her hand away.

"Sorry." She mumbled and looked up. Jamie. Was it real? 

"Caitie!" 

"Jamie. Hi. Where are you going?"

"Wherever you're going." He smiled.

"You're treat?" Caitie kidded.

Jamie pushed open the door, watching the flooding sunlight dance on Caitie's hair. She looked like an angel. He shook his head. _Focus on what_ _was said _, he coached himself. Recalling the last statement, Jamie smiled. "Now would we have it any other way?" Caitie threw her head back and laughed.

"Need a ride?" She asked.

"I could hitchhike but I doubt you'd ever see me again. Me being such a good looking guy and all you never know who could pick me up."

Caitie caught her breath and sighed. "You're dreaming Waite!"

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's not that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go _

_I always feel you so_

  
  


"Bowling?" Jamie asked incredulously. Caitie looked up from her worn green and red bowling shoes, her eyes sparkling.

"Why not? Or is James Waite too cool to bowl?" 

Jamie let a smile flicker on his lips for a moment. "**Jamie **Waite is too cool for a lot of things. But bowling will be the exception today."

"Oh thank God." Caitie snarled sarcastically. "I think you can go first. I want to keep score."

Jamie scrunched up his forehead. "You don't know how."

"How hard is it?"

"Too hard for you." He grinned.

"Shut up and bowl you loser. I'll have it all figured out before you're ball reaches the gutter."

"Oh please. Stand back, pretty lady, and watch the master work." 

Caitie let her eyes roll and studied the weird little machine. It couldn't be too complicated. Hmm. The pins crashed down at the end of the alley. Jamie had knocked down seven.

He held his arms high like a champ.

"Yeah, so what?" Caitie called, "What do I do with this little thing?" Jamie pushed her out of the seat.

"I'll keep score. Take your turn."

Caitie shuffled over to her blue sparkly bowling ball. She turned back to Jamie. "Maybe I'll get my first strike." He crossed his fingers and waved them for her to see. She smiled. Bowling. She could see his reflection in her shiny ball. He was trying to fix whatever she had screwed up over there. He was concentrating but he looked adorable. 

Caitie took her three steps. The ball released with a thud and rolled quickly down the slick alley, right in the middle. She bit her lip hopefully. 

_Crash! _The ten pins dropped to the ground, leaving Caitie staring in disbelief. A strike. A strike! She turned to tell Jamie but before she could he was lifting her up, bowling shoes and all. They spun around a few turns. Gently, Jamie lowered Caitie, gazing into her eyes the whole time. She caught her breath in her throat. His cologne caressed her senses. He could smell her shampoo. It was like flowers. Spring. Jamie caught himself and turned to the pins.

"Congrats." 

Caitie blanked for a minute. Oh yeah, bowling. "Thanks." She managed. It sounded a little strained. "Am I winning?"

"So far, but not for long don't worry."

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

  
  


Jamie marched over to his ball. Caitie took her seat at the score table. And that was it. But something had happened, hadn't it? Had she imagined the whole thing? She glanced up, wondering why Jamie hadn't rolled his stupid ball yet. She caught his eye in the reflection of the ball. She saw he was watching her like she had watched him. Jamie lowered his ball and took his steps. Caitie gave a half smile. _Sigh. _Maybe that wasn't it.

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_


End file.
